


A Fun Day

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys have lots of special sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fun Day

Jackson woke up to the sensation of being kissed and licked all over his neck and torso. He glanced to his left to see and feel Danny gently licking and kissing his nipple. Looking to his right, he saw and felt Don gently nibbling his right nipple as he steadily moved his hand up and down Jackson's semi-hard dick. Jackson began to moan and thrust in Don's hand, only to feel let down when Don abruptly took his hand away. He didn't have to wait long, though. Don had gotten down and began licking Jackson open. Don always had a way with his tongue, and soon Jackson was ready to get fucked.

Danny, who had been watching the proceedings, stroked his engorged cock. Soon, Don told Jackson to sit on his hard cock so he could blow Danny at the same time. Jackson lined Don's cock up and sat all the way down. Don began moving gently while Jackson gave Danny a blow job. Jackson used his tongue to lick at Danny's balls while deep-throating him at the same time. Don began to pick up his pace, and soon told Jackson to hop up on the bed and lay on his back.

Once Jackson was in position, Don climbed back aboard, and gave Jackson a deep, lusty kiss and thrust back inside. Danny got in position behind Don and began to work on his ass, preparing it for a good fucking. When Don realized what Danny was doing, he shook his head and tersely said; “Uh-Uh....” Danny got the message and moved around so that Jackson could blow him while Don fucked. Things began to reach a fever pitch, and Jackson was the first to fall. He came all over his belly and chest while Don was still inside him, and his orgasm sent Don over the edge. He pulled out and shot cum all over Jackson. Seeing all of this was too much for Danny, and he shot his load down Jackson's waiting throat.

Danny and Don collapsed on the bed, mindful of Jackson being somewhere between them. Danny recovered quickly and went to the bathroom to warm, wet cloths to clean up the worst of the mess, and to start the shower. When it was ready, all three men stepped inside to bathe. While doing so, Don soaped up two of his fingers, shoved them into Jackson's freshly-fucked hole, and told him: “Keep it open as long as you can because we may want to fuck you again later.....” Jackson smiled and nodded.

Later that day, Jackson and Danny were cleaning the kitchen. Don was being lazy, watching TV and drinking beer. He called Danny to the living room and told him what he had in mind, and asked him to help set it in motion. Danny went back to the kitchen to finish helping Jackson. When they were done, Danny started making out with Jackson right there in the kitchen. While they were doing that, Don was in the bedroom gathering towels for the bed, lube, and other essentials. When he was ready, he called to Danny and Jackson.

They headed to the bedroom to find Don stretched out completely naked on the bed. He beckoned to Jackson, who went to the bed and climbed on top of Don. Don looked Jackson in the eye and said: “Baby, I have a special favor to ask, and I want to know if you'll do it for me....”

“What is it, Donnie?”

“Do you remember once when we were fooling around and you took me and Danny at the same time?”

“Sure, I remember that.....”

“Well, I was wondering it we could do that again because I really liked that a lot. I just don't want you to hurt yourself..... do you think we could?”

“Sure....”

Don pulled Jackson's head down and began kissing him lustily. Danny got behind Jackson and began working his hole open ever so carefully. When Jackson said he was ready, Danny lubed both his and Don's cock up. Don slid in first and stayed still. Danny began working his thick length in with Dan's. He held still as well until Jackson gave the signal that he could move. He moved slowly and then Jackson said Don could move.

The two men began moving in unison, and the sensation was incredible. They picked up the pace a bit and Jackson began to moan as he ground his hips. Danny uped the ante by going faster. Don did the same, and Jackson was out of his mind. He came all over Don's chest and belly. He then boldly drug his finger through a cum puddle and smeared it on Don's lips. That sent Don over the edge, and he took Danny with him. When they regained their senses, Danny eased his cock out of Jackson's hole and watched, fascinated, as his and Don's cum ran out of Jackson's stretched opening. Don pulled his spent cock out , and asked Danny to get a towel.

That night, as the three lay together in their big bed, Danny and Don thanked Jackson for an excellent fuck. Jackson said it was he who should be thanking them. Don reached over and turned off the lamp,cuddled up to Jackson and said: “We don't deserve you....”

THE END


End file.
